CAPRICHOSO CORAZON
by tsubasa14
Summary: Esta historia es la conti de encuentros.Aqui Sakura tratara de resolver los alborotados sentimientos aunque tenga que luchar contra su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

CAPRICHOSO CORAZON

_**CAPITULO I: ¿Qué ha sido de nosotros?**_

_Hola otra vez, como saben soy un excelente espadachín, con grandes metas y con un carisma inigualable, pero hoy estoy sentado tratando de "oír" a mi líder hablar con el otro líder, de que bueno como explicarlo, de la destrucción de Konoha… tal ves recuerden la ultima vez que aparecí por aquí_

**Flashback**

**Karin: esa sardina ya se tardo**

**Juugo: posiblemente tuvo problemas.**

**Sasuke: hmp…..**

**Karin: por mi mejor ese pez no servía para nada.**

**Suigetsu: valla se nota que me extrañaste zorra.**

**Sasuke: porque te tardaste tanto.**

**Suigetsu: morí y conocí a un ángel.**

**Karin: te rompiste la cabeza imbécil.**

**Suigetsu: no me quitaras la felicidad.**

**Karin: de que demonios hablas.**

**Suigetsu: HI-MI-TSU bien ahora que.**

**Sasuke: la destrucción de la Hoja.**

**Todos: hai.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Si se que esa vez dijimos que la destruiríamos, pero seamos honestos cuatro ninjas renegados contra una aldea entera, ja hasta Sasuke se lo pensó dos veces, y luego decidió que lo mejor era aceptar la oferta de unirnos a Akatsuki, yo no quería, es decir, yo iba por la espada de Kisame (miembro de esta organización de fenómenos), pero bueno aquí me tienen, de eso y la ves que vi a mi bello ángel han pasado año y medio, y muchas cosas han sucedido. Primero Pain ataco la hoja, Taka fue enviado por el ocho colas (nos dio la paliza de nuestras vidas) luego fuimos a la cumbre de Kages y Sasuke mato a Danzo, ganándose su boleto de entrada al libro Bingo, mientras Karin murió, según las palabras de Madara, después de eso mi vida se volvió vacía, y no porque la extrañe si no que ahora no tengo de quien burlarme, también después de eso se nos declaro la guerra, Kabuto o la serpiente de Orochimaru (no se quien en realidad) se unió con un grupo de zombis, todo esto hace nueve meses desde entonces hemos estado sin hacer nada, el porque los dos últimos jinju, están escondidos y protegidos por las cinco grandes naciones y aun no se encuentra la manera de hacerlo salir de su escondite, definitivamente moriré de aburrimiento._

FIN POV'S SUIGETSU

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

Sasuke: mañana saldré hacia la Hoja

Madara: no, no podrás ganar, espera

Sasuke: esperar que, llevo nueve meses esperando- estaba enojado se le notaba en la mirada.

Madara: perderás si te precipitas- intentaba razonar el hombre de la mascara anaranjada

Sasuke: Hmp… no creo

Madara: espera a capturar al 8 y 9 colas.

Sasuke: cuanto mas

Madara: sabes podrías ayudar a encontrar la forma para que salgan de su madriguera.

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Madara: vamos tu conociste al 9 colas, que es lo mas importante para él- sonríe bajo la mascara al notar que Sasuke se queda pensando.

Sasuke: sus amigos- sentencia deforma segura

Madara: lo se, pero debe haber alguien en especial.

Sasuke: Hmp- calla pero un nombre ronda en su cabeza.

Madara: vamos dime quien

Sasuke: Haruno… Sakura Haruno

Madara: bien tienes una nueva misión, tráela cueste lo que cueste.

Sasuke: hmp- se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación

Suigetsu: Sasuke, si nos vamos mañana- dice el chico albino con cara de niño pequeño esperando juguete nuevo.

Sasuke: No, salgo yo, regreso en una semana.

Suigetsu: porque, yo quiero salir, estoy aburrido, tal ves necesites ayuda.

Sasuke: No- voltea con el sharingan activado, ahora es mucho más fuerte y su instinto asesino se nota a kilómetros.

* * *

LEJOS DE AHÍ

Se ve saltando a dos individuos rumbo a la torre del Hokage, ambos portan mascaras típicas de los escuadrones AMBU, el que va adelante se nota que es un hombre joven, su cabello café sobresale de su cabeza y su mascara es la de un águila, la segunda figura es más pequeña y por su complexión se dice que es una mujer, su mascara representa a un lobo, ambos entran por la gran ventana.

Chica: venimos a entregar el reporte Hokage-sama

Hokage: vamos, porque la formalidad, siempre seré tu sensei Sakura.

Sakura despojándose de la mascara, dando paso a un bello rostro de piel nívea y unos expresivos ojos color jade, su cabello antes negro ahora pasa a ser rosa- no deberías rebelar mi identidad tan a la ligera Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi: Neji nunca rebelaría la identidad del "ángel caído de Konoha" verdad?- mira al otro ambu que hasta al momento ha permanecido callado.

Neji: por supuesto que no- dice de manera seria.

Sakura: Tsk…bueno no importa, la misión fue un éxito, el objetivo fue eliminado y no hubo incidente alguno- rebela de manera fría- dame la próxima misión- demanda la pelirrosa.

Kakashi: no tengo.

Sakura: como, necesito una misión, además la aldea necesita recuperar su prestigio- exige enojada.

Kakashi: es la verdad, además sakura has llevado esa mascara durante mucho tiempo, no esta bien que solo te la quites para dormir.

Sakura: ese es mi problema

Neji: cálmate sakura están ante tu Hokage- dice de manera seria tomándola por los brazos.

Sakura: hmp…

Kakashi: es una orden sakura. Regresa al hospital

Sakura: bien- sale azotando la puerta

Neji: porque no le dio una misión Hokage-sama

Kakashi: sabes últimamente creo que ella busca morir en batalla y no puedo permitir eso.

Neji: tal ves necesite tiempo, necesita superar lo de Kyo…

Kakashi: es lo mismo que yo creo, pero tampoco le voy a ayudar a suicidarse.

Siguiendo a sakura vemos que se dirige hacia su casa, se cambia y se dirige rumbo al hospital.

POV'S SAKURA

_No me va a dar una misión que se cree –el Hokage_ le responde una voz interior, es verdad pero porque no me entiende… suspiro al recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde hace año y medio, el ataque de Pain, el muy maldito destruyo mi hogar y si no fuera por Naruto, hoy no existiría la hoja, en ese ataque Tsunade quedo mal, Danzo subió al puesto, llego la petición de poner a Sasuke en el libro bingo. La cumbre de kages y mi intento de matarlo, si no fuera por naruto y Kakashi tal ves no estaría aquí._

_Entro a lo que una vez fue mi oficina tratando de tranquilizarme pero no se puede._

¿?: pelos de chicle ya era tiempo de que aparecieras 6 meses sin saber de ti.

Sakura: yo también te extrañe Karin- _digo de manera sarcástica_

_Karin: _bueno estos son tus pacientes_- me da un montón de expedientes y sale._

_Karin ella fue la compañera de Sasuke, pero él intento matarla y yo bueno la salve, la trajimos a la "aldea" se le interrogo y se le permitió quedarse, ahora trabaja en el hospital y junto con Tsunade han creado nuevos métodos para curar algunas enfermedades, al parecer el tiempo que paso con Orochimaru le ayudo de algo, gracias a su habilidad sensorial ocupo el lugar de Hinata en el equipo 8. Hinata esta a lado de Naruto, quien fuese llevado lejos junto al 8 colas para mantenerlos a salvo de Akatsuki, de quien no sabemos nada después de la cumbre, Sasuke entro al libro bingo. Kakashi subió al puesto de Hokage porque según los consejeros Tsunade era inadecuada para el trabajo._

_Y que ha pasado conmigo, bueno yo me volví ambu, ya que entendí que era débil además de que en el fondo se que soy un blanco fácil para atraer a Naruto, mi entrenamiento fue duro pero lo logre, descubriendo que poseo chacra tipo rayo y tipo agua, conocí a un chico del cual estuve enamorada o eso creo, su nombre Hyüga Kyo, digo era ya que fue asesinado por un miembro de Akatsuki poca mas de seis meses, lo único que se supo según sus compañeros fue que los ataco un hombre con una gran espada y usuario del elemento agua, pensamos que fue Kisame pero el murió hace mucho, desde entonces busco venganza (irónico no creen) y no la he encontrado, lo que si encontré su el apoyo incondicional de Neji, quien fue el mejor amigo de Kyo, y de su compañero de batalla además de culparse por no poderlo ayudar cuando fue asesinado._

_Paso la tarde atendiendo pacientes sin querer se me va el tiempo y decido irme, pero no hacia mi casa, sino a un claro cercano donde hay un hermoso lago en el cual se refleja la luna llena, paso un rato tranquila hasta que siento la presencia de alguien._

Sakura: bueno sal ya Neji… no es bueno espiar.

Neji: Tsk…-_camina y se sienta a mi lado_

Sakura: no quiero sermones…_ le digo presiento a que ha venido_

Neji: no te los daré_…_

Sakura: que haces aquí entonces_- pregunto un poco molesta_

Neji: tu búsqueda de venganza es vista como suicida ente el Hokage

Sakura: mi problema

Neji: no es el camino Sakura, Kyo no lo hubiera aprobado

Sakura: eso nunca lo sabré, esta muerto_- recargo mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiro cansada_

Neji: deberías hacer mi trabajo un poca mas fácil le prometí a Kyo que te cuidaría

Sakura: no lo hagas puedo cuidarme sola…_ me molesta que me trate como a una niña_

Neji: lo se pero me preocupo…

Sakura: te has dado cuenta que nuestra conversación ya no es privada…

Neji: si

Sakura: SAL DE UN VES._ Me pongo de pie y me preparo para la batalla_

_FIN POV'S SAKURA_

De la profundidad del bosques sale un joven de cabellos azabache, muy apuesto con mirada penetrante, su mirada haría huir al mismo Hokage

Sasuke: no sabía que eran tan unidos SA-KU-RA

Neji y Sakura: Uchiha- dicen los jóvenes al uníoslo

* * *

**Hola otra ves, este es mi nuevo proyecto es algo asi como la conti del pasado, lo separa porque la pareja principal cambia, habindo un trangulo, aun no decido entre mis dos protaonistas opiniones o votaciones son aceptadas**

**suigetsu o sasuke  
**

**no lo habia subido porque bueno necesitaba tiempo para pensar en el 2º capi.**

**el flasbach hace referencia a mi primer fic.**

**por ultimo gracias a Usagi-chan y tobi-kiwi sus recomdaciones seran tomads en cuenta.**


	2. Byakugan Vs Sharingan

**Naruto no me pertenece y solo escribo con sus personajes para pasar un buen rato.**

Arrrrrrrrrrr: narracion

_gagagagaga: dialogos_

* * *

**Byakugan VS Sharingan 1° parte**

En el corazón del bosque se ve a un joven saltar por los árboles, su expresión es tan estoica, que a ojos ajenos pareciera una pintura de museo, de aquellas que no transmiten nada, su cara es seria y no muestra nada, hace tiempo decidio que sus emociones asi como los buenos momentos quedarían en el fondo de su duro corazón, el cual antes fuese calido, ahora era frio y calculador. Este joven tan peculiar es Sasuke Uchiha, conocido como el vengador Uchiha, y en estos momentos se dirige a la aldea de su niñez, Konoha, con el propósito de traer consigo a aquella joven que alguna vez conoció, una de las pocas personas importantes de su vida junto con Naruto y su Sensei, no puede evitar recordar viejos tiempos, la época en la que alguna vez fue tranquila y la que ya no lo es más.

Su misión es sencilla entrar y noquear a Sakura por un microsegundo hay cargos de conciencia pero inmediatamente los desecha, él es un vengador y nada va a cambiar eso. Cerca de la entrada siente la presencia de su víctima, y al momento oculta la suya para no ser detectado, esta chica de cabello rosa se detiene a la orilla de un hermoso lago sentándose a reflexionar, es el momento perfecto para actuar pero nuestro joven no se mueve, tal vez después de todo la conciencia gane sobre el odio que siente, y extrañamente se encuentra pensando en que la chica se ve distinta, logra percibir un gran vacío que lleva dentro. De un momento a otro siente otra presencia revelándole que se trata de aquel Hyüga, conocido por todos como prodigio, se sienta a platicar con su ex compañera y de un momento a otra la escena parece más "romántica" antes sus ojos sin querer eleva su chacra dándoles a los otros un claro indicio de que él está ahí.

**Sasuke's Pov**

_Uchiha…_ les oigo decir la verdad no esperaba eso de ella para la que siempre fui Sasuke-kun, asi que solo me limito a pronunciar –_Hmp_

_Que trae al traidor numero uno de Konoha a su aldea natal_- pregunta Sakura de manera fría y con un tono de odio, no puedo evitar preguntarme que ha hecho el mundo con ella.

_Negocios_- contesto de manera automática, nadie puede culparme ya que técnicamente es la verdad, veo en sus rostros la duda que mi sola palabra ha hecho con ellos pero hay que aclaran después de todo el asunto-_ Sakura ven conmigo_- espero cualquier reacción ante mi demanda.

_Jajajajajajaja la época de chica enamorada paso hace mucho-_ no esperaba esta contestación por parte de ella, su cara muesra lastima y burla hacia mi pero que demonios se ha creido esa molestia, avanso hacia ella, pero me veo frenado por el idiota del Hyüga.

_Aléjate de ella-_ son las pocas palabras que pronuncia su tono deja en claro una amenaza implisita, ja como si pudiera hacerme algo.

_Apártate o atente a las consecuencias-_ es necesario que se entere de quien y que puedo hacer con personas como él.

-_no-_ es la seca respueta que me da.

-_Neji que demonios haces, puedo defenderme yo misma asi que apártate- _Sakura en verdad se ve molesta, me doy cuenta que tratar con ella en verdad será muy complicado.

-_No, y para cerciorarnos_- Neji realiza unas posiciones de mano a una velocidad sorprendente-_ barrera de cinco puntos, pentágono de protección- _una barrera sorprendente aparece alrededor de Sakura- _quédate quieta mientras atiendo a nuestro invitado-_

_-No puedes hacerme esto, maldito Hyüga-_Sakura grita a todo pulmón, en consecuencia empiece a golpear la barrera pero esta no sede ni un centrimetro-_me vengarae y desearas que el Uchiha te haya asesinado-_ sentencia, definitivamente tiene confianza en que Hyüga ganara.

El Hyüga ni se inmuta por los comentarios de mi excompañera asi que dirige su mirada hacia mi- _ignoremos a nustra anfitriona, no puedo permitir que te la lleves, eso sucederá solamente sobre mi cadáver._

_-Como quieras, siempre quice saber que es mejor el Byakugan o el Sharingan- _digo de manera arrogante, después de todo siempre quise una pelea de este tipo para demostrar mi supremacía ante todo.

**Fin de Sasuke'pov**

* * *

**hola yo dando lata, si empesarion a leer esto lo siento por no actualizar pronto, si son nuevos leyendolo bienvenidos, Tengo tantas ganas de terminar este proyectio que estoy poniendole todo mi empeño, haciendome tiempo para editar lo que viene a mi cabeza jajajajajaja. por el momento les dejo esto.**

**AMOR Y PAZ**


End file.
